gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ARX-014 Silver Bullet
ARX-014 Silver Bullet is an Mass Produced Mobile suit. It appears in the manga adaptation of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the Neo Zeon's AMX-014 Doven Wolf, the Silver Bullet is a specially designed Mobile Suit used by Vist Foundation after they reverse engineer the mobile suit during the Second Neo Zeon War. Like it's predecessor, the Silver Bullet has improved boosters for stability in Space and has better performance in combat. Unlike it's predecessor and the Doven Wolf's predecessor, the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, the unit is also equipped with the standard weaponry such as beam sabers and rifles, but also armed with a new shield, which converts into a hyper mega launcher. The Silver Bullet is also capable of using Incoms, remote wire guided weapons that are controlled by a computer control system. It's not fully confirmed about the Silver Bullet is considered a successor of the MK V. Some Silver Bullets have a Gundam head while others have a GM head. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces' RGM series of mobile suits, and any mobile suits developed using RGM series technology, is a pair of head mounted vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. They are also often employed as a deterrent against enemy mobile suits that are trying to get into close-range combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close-range melee combat weapons employed by the majority of mobile suits ever developed. An E-cap charged weapon that emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The I-field effectively contains the plasma and its heat, and can be used to block beams, but can be breached by physical objects allowing said object to be "cut" by the plasma. Because of the brilliant ingenuity and high efficiency beam sabers are incredibly effective in their role. There is no known metal alloy that can block a beam saber unless treated by an anti-beam coating which will eventually be burned away by the beam saber. The only effective counter measures is to dodge or block with another beam saber. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. ;*Shield/Mega Launcher :An improved version of the Doven Wolf's Mega Beam Launcher. The whole shield can convert into a powerful beam cannon for long ranged combat. As the shield was based on the Jegan's, it also has a pair of 2-tube missile launchers. ;*Remote Wire-Guided Arm :Like its Doven Wolf predecessor, the ARX-014 Silver Bullet has specially designed forearms that can be launched and controlled via a guide wire, and maneuvered by built in verniers and small scale thrusters. These remote arms can be employed to grab and hold enemy mobile suits, as a mid-range melee weapon, and possess an electrical shock ability that allow electricity to flow through the cable and arm into a connected enemy machine. This electrical attack is severely painful to the pilot of the captured mobile suit but is not immediately lethal. Also like the Doven Wolf's, each arm has a built-in beam gun inside in its palm. System Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would otherwise be disrupted by Minovsky Particles. History In U.C. 0089, after the first Neo Zeon War, the asteroid base Axis, which had been the stronghold of the Neo Zeon forces, was placed under the control of the Earth Federation government. At this point, several AMX-014 Doven Wolf units which remained there as reserve fighting strength were captured. The units were transferred to Anaheim Electronics's Granada factory for technical research into the quasi-psycommu system. A psycommu system which could be used even by non-Newtypes soldiers. The salvaged of the Doven Wolf units developed a special mobile suit the ARX-014 Silver Bullet. Wanted to keep its whereabouts concealed the Earth Federation had the Vist Foundation conduct simulations and test runs for them. Gundam Unicorn: Bande Dessinee - Chapter 3 The ARX-014 Silver Bullet was seen after the testing of Gundam Unicorn. Four Silver Bullets three with GM heads and one with a Gundam head attack Gundam Unicorn. Cardeas Vist was trying to see Gundam Unicorn's full potential of the NT-D by testing it against Vist Foundation's own mobile suits Silver Bullets. The Gundam was outnumber four to one then three of the Silver Bullets use their remote beam gun forearms to grab hold of the Gundam and started to electrocute the pilot. Gundam Unicorn: Bande Dessinee - Chapter 4 Before one of units can take down the Gundam, the test pilot activated the Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode and took down one of the units. Then he went one after the another until one Silver Bullet remained. The pilot launched at full speed towards the remaining Silver Bullet but it dodges the attack at the last moment and pushes the Unicorn Gundam back. The pilot passes out and the Gundam returns to its regular self. Variants ;*ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) Picture Gallery Silver-page001.jpg Reference 4456462708_25ed4e83fb.jpg|Silver Bullet 127.jpg 128.jpg Srwhotnews hj12 p011.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ARX-014 - Silver Bullet Srwhotnews hj12 p012.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ARX-014 - Silver Bullet Srwhotnews hj12 p093.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - ARX-014 - Silver Bullet External Links Category:Universal Century mobile suits